


the Beginning with no End

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Day 6, M/M, Pining, haikyuu canon, look through many ages and lives and centuries, some heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Bokuroo Week 2018Day 6Prompt - Pining...when Bokuto and Kuroo can´t be together through the centuries....when they believe they must be cursed because of the ways they always miss each other....when they meet at the volleyball court....everything makes sense and everything comes to life.





	the Beginning with no End

**Author's Note:**

> This is poem, BUT - there is a story as always, so dont worry - of pining for each other through centuries and many lives they didn´t get to live together, until the present time. The story fits with Haikyuu canon, which you will understand clearly when you come to the end. I have some notes at the end with a bit more explanations, but I don´t think it´s really needed :) I hope you will enjoy this. The picture at the end connects all the stories I have made for Bokuroo Week and I loved drawing it :)

Their existence was like a whisper exchanged between the worlds,

The love they share is a constant through every dire fall,

Those cursed lifetimes of never crossing haunt them as a claw,

Bruising their skins and fibers of their souls, until the faithful meeting that changed it all.

 

_I am forever trying to catch you, this time I can´t fail, Kuroo_

_I am always trying to reach you, it´s you who always ran, Bokuto_

 

Kuroo remembers little Koutaro being born,

Those yellow eyes and soulful screams,

Tetsurou was the old man who brought him into this world,

The dying one, age took him before Bokuto could speak.

 

Bokuto was a flower, small but strong with a will to live,

Kuroo was by his side every day, a cat with a habit to sniff,

Both enjoying their unity, bathing in the forest lightness,

Then the big ones came, stomping Bokuto down, making Kuroo fall into the darkness.

 

Kuroo, reborn as a tree watched him to fly close by,

His wooden body moving only as the wind made a command,

Bokuto came to him covered in feathers, the owl reborn, resting in his crown.

Every day he pecked the bark, Kuroo let him with an invisible frown,

The resin tearing out of Tetsurou pained him, made him almost blind.

The owl didn´t know, the tree couldn´t speak, although it tried,

They were the cursed ones waiting for the day they´ll both be free, when they won´t have to fight.

 

Kuroo knelt down, head close to the ground,

The peasant watching the castle, wishing to be higher than a man with no importance.

Bokuto stood on a balcony, staring lower at the town,

The crown a reminder he can´t have a future with the kneeling man, the king wasn’t allowed.

 

Bokuto packed her things, a faithful maiden to her master,

When she saw them standing on the streets,

Walking by Kuroo selling their body for as little as a caster.

She came to him, in awe of their beauty,

They came with her, in awe of her duty.

They almost kissed, almost shared the bed,

In the end they talked, knowing this can´t be the first life they have met.

Bokuto followed her master, moving overseas,

Kuroo continued to sell their body, dying under the hands of greed.

 

Kuroo was married walking the city,

She saw him begging, gave him a money, but no pity.

Bokuto thanked her, “I am homeless” he admitted,

She nodded and winked, enjoying being a little flirty.

The week has passed and she wasn´t coming,

Bokuto got jittery, worried he might not see her again smiling,

Kuroo left as the illness got him,

Koutaro was so close to living a full life when the accident drowned him.

 

Bokuto held an ax, ready to execute,

The thief lay down his head, closing his eyes to die any second.

Executioner swung the ax, Kuroo screamed.

Bokuto felt pain in the chest, they both were left to bleed.

 

Kuroo was the hunter, aiming at his prey,

Bokuto was the haunted, taking the bullet without a shame.

 

Bokuto was the juror, having to decide,

Kuroo, the wrongly convicted, he was left to die.

Before he would go, Koutaro kissed him hard,

Before he would run, Tetsurou expressed what it means for him to love.

One ran away, the other took repercussions,  

One stayed, the other went on with no more passion.

 

Kuroo moved out of the building, ready to start anew,

It was just a day before Bokuto moved in to be almost his neighbor.

They could´ve met if only the day was right,

They missed each other again, and all the goodness that was waiting for them to bring out their light.

 

Bokuto couldn´t breathe, the smoke won over his lungs,

Kuroo tried to revive him, he was too late, his heart stunned,

The fire took him from before he had a chance to love, “I didn´t make it in time.”

Tetsurou lost him before he knew “Koutaro is mine”.

 

Cancer survivors sitting in one room,

Spreading fun and jokes to those soon to be closing their bloom,

Teasing others, sharing their well-known joy, helping them not to think about the deadly call

Saviors for others, providing them with lightness before the fall.

Until Kuroo got haunted by it again, he left so soon.

Bokuto survived, keeping with him the biggest wound.

He tried to live fully for both, forever remembering the June,

Waiting to be born somewhere else, to be with him, to remind themselves their love is true.

 

Kuroo was the experienced pilot of the commercial plane,

Bokuto didn´t make the flight, he fell asleep on the train.

His confusion saved him, he didn´t board the doomed plane,

Kuroo couldn´t save them, they fell to the ground in the middle of nowhere.

 

Kuroo left the restaurant a minute before Bokuto came in.

Bokuto turned too late to him, Kuroo was too far away to notice him.

 

Bokuto wished to ask him for a number, when giving Kuroo his order,

Kuroo left before Koutaro could open his mouth, another chance sailing away a bit further.

 

Kuroo picked up the ball, Bokuto did the same.

Both at different places but the same space.

One year more, maybe two,

Attending different high schools couldn´t build the barrier between those two.

This time it would happen right, it is meant to be.

The years of paths of doom and not crossing transformed into a joy and craziness and friendship and loving, being together and being free.

Their dreams remained the same,

They set their feet in, the volleyball court called upon them,

The place that gave them everything.

Kuroo took a deep breath, first year at a practice camp,

Bokuto laughed and ran and fist bumped everyone, impatient for rival teams to befriend.

Kuroo stopped at the doorway, Bokuto stiffened by the net,

Their eyes lock on each other,

The unknown falling into place, the forgotten making every sense,

Grin and playful smile spreading across each other’s face.

They didn´t know it yet, but it was there,

It was the volleyball that connected them to end and start the best love affair.

 

The first spike, the following block,

First joke and a first honest talk.

“Let´s sit by that tree,” Kuroo offers,

Bokuto agrees, sitting down, for the first time feeling thoughtful.

They lean back to back, feeling weirdly safe,

The start of something new, the start of something great.

 

When the three years pass, they seal it with a kiss,

They breake the curse of all those lifetimes sacrificed and missed.

Bokuto held by Kuroo´s strong arms, sharing laughs,

Gripping one another, exchanging cheerful gasps,

Uniforms crumpled against their bodies,

Couple years pass, they exchange rings and wedding woes, the last puzzle of their stories.

 

The pining of centuries and universes, the love recognized,

Nekoma and Fukurodani, Tetsurou and Koutaro reunite,

Not a single heartbreaking weep,

Never lost again when holding onto themselves so deep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They never found their full potential as friends or lovers, that´s why they understood each other so well when being with Fukurodani and Nekoma teams (basically, all the lost time built up in their souls through the ages), that´s why they have so much fun and craziness in their current life - trying to keep up, hehe. Kuroo and Bokuto can finally be whatever they choose to be - together - turning all that heartbreak and missing each other into the personas we know and love (in canon). They can be anything they can think of with the right bit of determination and passion and strength, as the story of Haikyuu tells us time and time again. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, even though I know poems might not be for everyone, but I really tried to make it accessible to anyone who is interested :)
> 
> Take care of yourself, drink enough water, get enough sleep and breath deeply if you feel stressed or anxious :) BTW, if I should tag some warnings, tell me, please :)


End file.
